


Львиное сердце

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Dark, Drama, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: «Говорят, что Тайвин не знал, что такое улыбка, но это не так. [...] Улыбался, когда замок Тарбеков рухнул на голову этой злокозненной суке леди Эллин, — так по крайней мере уверял меня Тиг» («Пир стервятников», Джейме V)





	Львиное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> * использована не особо популярная фанатская теория, да и та переиначена, про потомство леди Эллин;  
* если Эллин Рейн показалась вам похожей да другого персонажа ПЛиО, вам не показалось;  
* использована так же несколько переиначенная цитата из сопроводительной книги «Мир Льда и Пламени» в фанатском переводе;  
* другие младшие братья Тайвина не введены в повествование из-за и без того большого количества действующих лиц на квадратную строчку текста, а автор совсем не Мартин;  
* всёоченьплохо.

_And they will raze our towers  
And spit upon our names  
And the ravens black over the fields of ash  
Will whisper our tales of shame  
(Miracle of Sound, «Only Us»)_

Леди Эллин всегда была львицей. И то, что другой лев, пусть имеющий на своих знамёнах другие цвета, собирался вцепиться ей в глотку, её даже немного веселило. Она сама готова была разорвать золотых львов на части, но не склонилась бы перед ними никогда, потому что ей бы этого не позволили ни гордость, ни желание защитить свой род и своих детей. 

Она львица — и была намерена биться до конца, пока золотые львы сами не станут красными, но уже от собственной крови. 

Всех, кто мешал её планам, всех, кто угрожал её семье, она всегда готова была уничтожить, несмотря на то, что родилась слабой женщиной. Но она узнала на собственном опыте, что женщины по природе своей мудрее и куда опаснее мужчин, которые прут напролом, решая свои проблемы единственно верным, с их точки зрения, способом – мечом. Эллин Рейн же с юности использовала другие методы, с тех самых пор, как ей прямо заявили о том, что девице и дочери лорда не пристало махать оружием.

Эллин была тщеславной и никогда этого не отрицала, но, что было ещё страшнее для её противников, — она была мстительной и хитрой. А войны и восстания, как известно, начинались и из-за меньшего. 

Когда-то её целью было стать полноправной леди Утёса Кастерли, но после всех унижений, которые ей доверилось пережить из-за Ланнистеров, единственное, чего она хотела по-настоящему — это смерть золотых львов и всех их львят. Она жаждала вырвать их когти, зубы и сердца, отдать на съедение вечно голодному воронью. 

Теперь же юный сир Тайвин Ланнистер во главе армии стоял у ворот её замка, подняв на пики головы её мужа и всех, кто сражался на стороне Тарбеков. И синие звёзды были залиты кровью, а вовсе не знамя Ланнистеров. Эллин никогда не питала глубокой любви к своему лорду-мужу, но его смерть и гибель защитников Тарбекхолла говорила о том, что положение складывается не в её пользу. 

«Роджер должен успеть, должен!» — твердила она себе, сжимая кулаки. Чёрные вороны давно достигли Кастамере, неся на своих крыльях весть о львёнке, пришедшем к её порогу. И вскоре сюда явится её брат лорд Рейн, прозванный Красным Львом, и перегрызёт глотку Ланнистерам, которые посмели когда-то с позором выгнать её с Утёса Кастерли. О как они пожалеют обо всех слезах, что ей пришлось пролить, о тех жертвах, на которые ей пришлось пойти! 

Крепкие стены, по иронии судьбы построенные на ланнистерское золото, надёжно укрывали и Эллин с её детьми, и остатки гарнизона. Она знала, что вполне способна переждать бурю, пока сюда явится её брат, который непременно спасёт её. 

— Леди Тарбек, — послышался голос за спиной. Она резко обернулась и увидела перед собой Галбарта, начальника личной гвардии лорда Тарбека, который теперь должен был защищать Эллин и её детей. Выглядел он немного растерянно. — К воротам подъехали Ланнистеры во главе с сиром Киваном, у них мирное знамя, они просят вас выйти на переговоры.

Леди Эллин едва не скрипнула зубами, подавляя злость, но сдержалась. Киван. Младший брат и мальчик на побегушках у Тайвина, что ж, ты получишь свой ответ, только он тебе совершенно не понравится, решила про себя Эллин. 

Идя следом за Галбартом, Эллин вспоминала о том, как впервые оказалась в Утёсе Кастерли, как стала невестой Тайвальда. И какими влюблёнными глазами наследник дома Ланнистеров смотрел на неё, восхищаясь её красотой. Да, она всегда была красива — и умела этим пользоваться. Золото и красные шелка делали Эллин истинной леди Ланнистер, коей когда-то она намеревалась стать. 

Но Тайвальд, её отважный Тайвальд, её жених, погиб при штурме Звёздного Пика. Эллин плакала так, словно когда-то действительно искренне любила его, а не хотела использовать лишь как средство для достижения цели. Хотя, возможно, и в самом деле любила — тогда она была молодой девушкой, видевшей в Тайвальде блистательного рыцаря, способного защитить её и сделать их общих сыновей наследниками Утёса Кастерли. 

Тайвальд, бедный Тайвальд... 

Чёрные вороны принесли весть о его смерти раньше, чем вернулся с войны выживший брат-близнец Тайвальда, Тион. Разумеется, она не бросилась сразу же в его объятия, а оплакивала его брата, как положено невесте, лишившейся своего возлюбленного жениха. Именно Тион потом, целомудренно держа её, безутешную, за руку рассказал об отваге Тайвальда. О том, как тот ворвался в Пик, когда таран проломил ворота, и как был убит копьём. Умирая, говорил Тион, брат попросил его позаботиться о ней, своей Эллин, которая наверняка будет горько оплакивать его. 

— Вы ведь почти стали мне сестрой, леди Эллин, — неустанно повторял Тион, грустно улыбаясь ей. Но Эллин прекрасно знала: ей нужен не брат, а муж, чтобы владеть Утёсом Кастерли. И после смерти Тайвальда именно Тион стал следующим в очереди. Тем более, лорд Герольд основательно сдал после смерти старшего сына.

Кажется, Тион довольно долго заблуждался на счёт Эллин, и, вероятно, именно благодаря своим заблуждениям, сам не заметил, как быстро Эллин завладела не только его душой, но и телом, хотя в постели он, помнится, всё ещё пытался шептать о том, что это неправильно, ведь Эллин — девица благородного рода, как и он – наследник самого Герольда Золотого, и не пристало им такое поведение.

— Да, — шептала ему в ответ Эллин, продолжая изображать ласковую улыбку, гладила его лицо, видя перед собой Тайвальда, — да, не пристало, мой лорд, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Неужели вы позволите мне страдать? Только вы можете позаботиться обо мне. 

И Тион сдался, как сдался бы любой благородный дурак. Да, Эллин была прекрасно осведомлена о помолвке Тиона с дочерью лорда Рована, но это для неё не имело никакого значения: в глазах Тиона она видела только одно — страсть, и понимала, что у той суки нет никаких шансов против неё, а лорд Рован слишком стар и немощен, чтобы предпринимать по этому поводу что-нибудь серьёзное. Как и лорд Герольд был слишком слаб, чтобы возразить. Она помнила, как он грозно смотрел на Тиона, когда тот выразил своё желание жениться именно на Эллин, однако вскоре смирился с этим. 

Если бы Герольд Ланнистер умер в ближайшее время, счастью леди Эллин не было бы конца. Она нередко слышала от слуг, как громко тот стонет в отхожем месте, пытаясь испражниться. Может быть, однажды он и помрёт там же. Эллин хотелось бы в это верить. Всё, чем владеет он, перешло бы Тиону по праву. Ему и ей, а также её детям, которых она произведёт на свет. 

Эллин помнила собственную свадьбу на Утёсе Кастерли так, словно это было вчера. В тот же день женился и робкий Титос на своей леди Джейн Марбранд, и на них Эллин смотрела с едва скрываемой усмешкой. Её пришлась по душе идея сыграть сразу две свадьбы, потому что леди Джейн ей не понравилась с самого начала. Надменная и гордая, она смотрела на Эллин свысока. Жалкая выскочка! Эта свадьба дала Эллин шанс показать всем присутствующим, насколько выгодно она выделяется на фоне этой курицы – леди Джейн. 

Эллин действительно была неотразима, ослепляя своей красотой присутствующих, и глаза её тоже сияли, как звёзды, когда Тион накинул ей на плечи плащ цветов дома Ланнистеров. Эллин потом даже не слушала, как Титос мямлил леди Джейн свои клятвы, впервые испытав что-то вроде сочувствия — никакой женщине она бы не пожелала в мужья такого рохлю. Хотя Титос был Ланнистером, и это компенсировало, разумеется, очень многое. 

Эллин помнила звуки арф и волынок. Помнила, как сидела рядом с Тионом, с улыбкой принимая поздравления. Медовые цыплята с финиковым сиропом и виноградом, вино и эль, фаршированный гусь под соусом из шелковицы, жареные с чесноком и травами свиные рёбрышки, перепела с масляным соусом... Блюда следовали одно за другим, и еда казалась леди Эллин вкусней всех яств, которые она пробовала за всю свою жизнь. И пьянило её тогда не золотое арборское, а ощущение счастья. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда она испытывала его. 

Потом были только отчаяние, злость и желание мстить. И во всём снова были виноваты злосчастные звёзды и чёрные вороны — так ей, во всяком случае, иногда казалось. 

Леди Эллин с гордо поднятой головой вышла к Кивану в сопровождении нескольких солдат из гарнизона. Лучники были на стенах, готовые в случае чего защитить свою леди. Глаза её были сухими — она не проливала слёз, золотые волосы собраны в идеальную причёску, платье из красного шёлка, расшитое золотом, подчёркивало то, что с годами она не утратила своей грациозности и красоты. Но сир Киван смотрел равнодушно и словно куда-то сквозь неё. И говорил не он — ртом сира Кивана говорил его старший брат. Эллин буквально слышала его сухой голос, выносящий ей смертный приговор. Но если этот сопляк Тайвин думал, что достаточно закалился в боях с Блекфайрами, то его ждёт разочарование — и он горько пожалеет о том, что решил биться с сестрой Красного Льва. 

— Если вы сдадитесь на милость сира Тайвина, — уверял Киван, — то люди из вашего гарнизона не пострадают, им всем дозволено будет отправиться служить в Ночной Дозор. И, что самое главное, не пострадаете ни вы, ни ваши дети, леди Тарбек.

— Сир Тайвин ещё не лорд, — фыркнула Эллин. — Я что-то не вижу его отца. Где лорд Титос, сир? Знает ли он о том, что вытворяет его самовольный отпрыск или снова отправился утешаться на груди у кормилицы? 

Эллин не без удовлетворения отметила, как сжались челюсти сира Кивана, но ему удалось сохранить лицо, несмотря на то, что фраза его явно разозлила. Для шестнадцатилетнего юноши он и впрямь был довольно сдержан. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Титос после смерти Джейн совсем расклеился и искал утешения у кормилицы, словно малое дитя, отправляя своих детей решать свои проблемы. 

— Это и есть ваш ответ, миледи? — уточнил Киван, глядя на Эллин в упор. — Мой брат не будет так снисходителен, если Тарбекхолл придётся брать штурмом.

— Не думайте, что смогли запугать меня. Я ещё прекрасно помню те времена, когда вы были оруженосцем моего брата, который и посвятил вас в рыцари. Лорд Рейн, помните его, сир? Ланнистеры — не единственные львы на Западе, сюда идут мои братья, и когти их не тупее ваших. Рейны никогда не сдадутся львятам! И вам не взять Тарбекхолл штурмом. Во всяком случае, так быстро, как бы того хотелось вашему брату.

Сказав это, Эллин повернулась к сиру Кивану спиной, не желая слушать его ответ, прямая и гордая. Она не испытывала страха тогда, и искренне, от всей души, ненавидела Ланнистеров, которые когда-то с позором выгнали её с Утёса Кастерли. 

Четвёртое восстание Блекфайров положило конец всем надеждам Эллин, конец её мечтам о том, что она навсегда останется полноправной леди Утёса Кастерли. Самой опасной и самой богатой львицей в Западных землях. 

Тион погиб в битве на реке Путеводной через год после их свадьбы. Звёзды, снова звёзды. Вначале — Звёздный Пик, теперь — Путеводная. Звёзды отобрали у Эллин мужа и всё, что ей принадлежало по праву. Словно само небо восставало против неё. И, что самое страшное, Тион не оставил Эллин наследника. 

Она сама не помнила, какой первой была её реакция на известие о смерти супруга. Какими были её мысли. Эллин казалось тогда, что мир застлал непроглядный мрак, и померкли даже проклятые звёзды. 

Она не помнила, сколько дней и ночей она провела в своих покоях. Она почти ничего не ела, в основном только пила. Вкуса вина Эллин тоже почти не чувствовала, хотя штоф каждый раз пустел довольно быстро, и она требовала ещё. Эллин о многом успела подумать и составить план, который считала безупречным. Пора было утереть слёзы, снять траур и браться за дело, если она всё ещё рассчитывает остаться леди Ланнистер навсегда. 

Она помнила слова своего брата Рейнальда Рейна, который и подтолкнул её к этой мысли. В отличие от старшего брата Роджера, Рейнальд всегда был более хитрым, обаятельным, умным и умел просчитывать всё наперёд. Ему недоставало гордости старшего брата, однако часто именно это и выручало его. Пусть он не так хорошо владел клинком, зато обладал острым разумом. Рейнальд, приходивший утешить свою сестру, напомнил ей о том, что в живых остался последний наследник Герольда — Титос. Да, он мямля, и, что ещё хуже, у него есть жена, но какой мужчина устроит против Эллин, если та применит свои чары?

Так сказал Рейнальд полушёпотом и едва заметно улыбнулся сестре.

Эллин улыбнулась ему в ответ впервые за долгое время и прижалась губами ко лбу брата. Ради своей семьи она готова была пойти на всё. При дворе Ланнистеров Рейны процветали, получая всё, чего бы ни пожелали. Золото, хорошие должности, дорогие подарки. Никто ни в чём не мог отказать, глядя на прекрасную леди Эллин. Один только шут, прозванный лордом Жабой и имеющий соответствующую внешность, язвил по этому поводу, называя её колдуньей. Разумеется, в её присутствии. За глаза можно было услышать из его уст слова и похуже.

И леди Эллин не раз обещала себе, что когда подарит Тиону первенца, то в качестве подарка попросит у своего мужа голову дурака на золотом подносе. Но Тион погиб вместе со всеми их нерождёнными детьми.

Разумеется, при мысли о том, что придётся лечь в постель с Титосом, Эллин слегка передёргивало, но это была небольшая цена за право оставаться леди Утёса Кастерли. Титосу было девятнадцать, но он был робким, словно маленький мальчик, впервые оторвавшийся от материнской юбки. Теперь материнские юбки заменяли юбки леди Джейн, которые она наверняка умело задирала перед мужем. Но это ненадолго, улыбаясь, рассуждала про себя Эллин.

Леди Джейн продолжала смотреть на неё свысока, а после смерти Тиона и вовсе зазналась, поскольку понимала, что теперь вся власть переходит в её руки. Но она не была львицей, в отличие от Эллин, хотя, безусловно, гордости и смелости ей было не занимать. Эллин не раз испытывала желание вцепиться этой суке в глотку, когда леди Джейн сочувственно и явно снисходительно улыбалась ей. 

«Знаю, о чём ты думаешь, напыщенная курица», — улыбалась ей в ответ Эллин, и улыбка у неё получалась искренняя, только в глазах стоял лёд, способный заморозить даже Иных из старых страшных сказок. Но Эллин сама по себе способна была воплотить любой кошмар человека, ставшего на пути к её цели.

И леди Джейн, законная супруга нерешительного Титоса, стала таким человеком.

Эллин прекрасна знала, хотя об этом предпочитали не разговаривать вслух, что Титос настолько боится вида и запаха крови, что спит в другой спальне, когда к его жене приходит лунная кровь. Вспоминая об этом, Эллин веселилась, думая о том, как же Титосу удалось лишить свою жёнушку невинности? Как он пережил весь этот ужас? Впрочем, у благородных дам крови часто бывало немного, это с крестьянских девок обычно лилось, как из резаных свиней. 

И стоило только Титосу начать привычно уходить в отдельные покои, Эллин поняла, что нужно седлать этого беззубого львёнка как можно скорее, пока законная жёнушка не понесла от него. Оставалось надеяться только, что семя Титоса не такое слабое, как он сам, и Эллин зачнёт в своём чреве наследника Утёса Кастерли раньше, чем леди Джейн. 

Глубокая ночь разливалась по каменным чертогам замка, густая и чёрная, словно кровь. Тревожные тени бились о стены, порождённые пламенем свечи, которую несла перед собой Эллин, направляясь к покоям Титоса, а страж из личной гвардии, предусмотрительно опоенный её братом Рейнальдом сонным вином, мирно посапывал на своём посту.

Дверь открылась бесшумно, и лёгкий выдох Эллин погасил свечу, оставив их с Титосом в полной темноте и тишине. Она слышала его дыхание. Он тихо посапывал, словно котёнок. Беспомощный и беззащитный, не знающий, что в него вот-вот вцепятся когти настоящей львицы, девятнадцатилетний юноша, совершенно неспособный стать Хранителем Запада. 

Сбросив с себя одежду, Эллин, обнажённая, скользнула к нему под одеяло, прижимаясь горячим, гибким, стройным телом. Рука её двинулась вниз, и Титос в один миг распахнул глаза, глядя на Эллин одновременно сонно и испуганно. Он даже не понял, что рядом с ним не леди Джейн.

— Джейн... — начал было он, но Эллин положила палец на его губы, не давая сказать ни слова. 

— Тихо, милорд, нам нужно вести себя тихо.

— Леди Эллин?! — Титос от ужаса едва не упал с кровати, отскакивая от неё, хотя — Эллин успела это почувствовать — не остался равнодушен к тому, что рядом была красивая обнажённая женщина. Эллин, как и положено настоящей хищнице, успела удержать Титоса, вцепившись в его руку мёртвой хваткой. Она снова потянула его на себя, Титос трепыхался, всё ещё не понимая, что происходит. — Я расскажу моей леди-жене, своему лорду-отцу... - обещал Титос, что должно было выглядеть угрожающе, но на деле он просто неуверенно бормотал. В голосе его слышался страх. — Вас не должно быть здесь, миледи. Прошу вас, покиньте мои покои, пока не пришлось уводить вас отсюда силой.

Эллин едва не расхохоталась ему в лицо. Пусть лорд Жаба зовёт её ведьмой сколько угодно, пусть они зубоскалят за её спиной сколько хотят, но свою добычу она не привыкла упускать из рук. Она затеяла такую игру, в которой можно только выиграть или умереть, а умирать она не собиралась. 

Эллин с силой дёрнула Титоса на себя, и тот ойкнул от неожиданности, невольно рухнув на неё, продолжая сбивчиво бормотать предупреждения почему-то напополам с извинениями. Это развеселило Эллин, и она, коротко рассмеявшись, впилась губами в его губы, и после этого сопротивление так до конца и не проснувшегося Титоса сломалось даже быстрее, чем Эллин могла бы рассчитывать. 

В чём Эллин действительно просчиталась, так это в том, что Титос оказался куда более трусливым и нерешительным, чем она думала. Потому что на следующее утро он, едва успев одеться, ринулся виниться перед леди Джейн, видимо, горько раскаиваясь и рыдая, как маленький ребёнок, говоря о коварстве вдовы его старшего брата. 

Страшная, коварная, ужасная леди Эллин Рейн-Ланнистер. Она понятия не имела, как именно Джейн и Титос рассказали лорду Герольду о том, что произошло, но он был в страшном гневе, когда она предстала перед ним. Эллин удивило, сколько силы ещё было в этом человеке, который успел сильно состариться за последнее время, болезнь и годы брали своё, и он едва не сошёл в могилу ещё после смерти Тайвальда, а теперь же, несмотря на смерть второго сына, метал громы и молнии. Не то, чтобы Эллин этого не ожидала — скандал обещал случиться кошмарный, но её в самое сердце поразила ложь, которую поведали Титос и Джейн, хотя Эллин была уверена, что автором этой лжи была последняя — только у неё хватило бы на это мозгов и хитрости. Эллин и сама бы так поступила на её месте. 

Было очевидно, что грязно ругаться лорду Герольду не позволяло его высокое происхождение, хотя в его зелёных глазах Эллин читала многое. Слишком многое, чтобы не вцепиться ногтями в ладони так, что кожа оказалась поранена до крови. Но лицо её при этом было бесстрастным. 

— Я терпел долго ваши выходки, миледи, довольно долго, но этому пора положить конец. Вскоре я отправлю вас домой к вашим братьям в Кастамере, — завершил лорд Герольд, продолжая смотреть на Эллин так, как верховному септону полагается смотреть на дешёвую портовую шлюху. 

Едва заметная улыбка на лице леди Джейн привела Эллин в ярость.

— Ваш сын и его жена обманывают вас, милорд, — спокойно ответила Эллин, словно не видела плескавшегося в его взгляде презрения, — семя Титоса ещё не успело обсохнуть на простынях и моих бёдрах, когда леди Джейн уже сочинила эту ложь, чтобы избавиться от меня. 

— Довольно! Даже слушать этого не желаю, миледи! — лорд Герольд стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику своего кресла так, что дорогое красное дерево затрещало. — Я уже переговорил с вашими братьями, и они согласились с моим решением. Вам необходимо снова выйти замуж, вы ещё молоды и сможете подарить своему новому мужу прекрасных сыновей. 

— А моего мнения вы знать не желаете? 

— Я достаточно хорошо узнал вас, миледи, чтобы понимать, что это лучшее решение, которое я принимал за последнее время, и нужно было сделать это раньше. Тогда ничего этого бы не случилось. 

Дальнейшие её слова не имели для него никакого значения, Эллин это прекрасно понимала. Она чувствовала себя униженной и опозоренной, но при этом всё равно не считала себя проигравшей и была уверена, что игра только началась. Тем хуже для дома Ланнистеров — Эллин сделает всё, чтобы развесить их золотые шкуры вдоль каменных стен Утёса Кастерли.

— Требушеты Ланнистеров уже готовы к бою, миледи, — доложили Эллин, когда она сидела в своих покоях, в монументальном донжоне, воздвигнутом также на деньги Ланнистеров, на деньги безотказного Титоса, который сейчас прятался в огромных титьках кормилицы. И отсюда Эллин прекрасно видела, что происходит под стенами Тарбекхолла. 

Уоооооо! — так для неё звучала смерть. Это трубил боевой рог под стенами замка, говоря о том, что золотые львята готовы идти на приступ. 

Ахооооо! — звуки эти впивались в голову Эллин, заставляя едва заметно морщиться.

Эллин взяла в руки штоф и налила ещё вина в опустевший бокал. Вкуса она почти не чувствовала, но вино придавало ей сил. Она ничего не ответила. И, словно мужчина, опустошила бокал несколькими большими глотками. 

— Миледи? 

— Позовите ко мне Тиона, — велела она. 

— Но, миледи, Тион будет командовать обороной замка при штурме... 

— Я сказала — пусть Тион идёт сюда, иначе ваши головы окажутся на пиках раньше, чем сюда ворвётся Тайвин Ланнистер! — громче сказала Эллин. На этот раз её приказ не встретил никаких возражений. 

Эллин верила — Роджер успеет вовремя, они с Уодераном отправили нескольких воронов в Кастамере сразу же, как только получили донесение о том, что войско Тайвина Ланнистера на марше. 

Оба её мужа из дома Ланнистеров погибли, и Эллин раз за разом задавалась вопросом, почему боги так несправедливы? Почему Тайвин Ланнистер не погиб на Ступенях? Эллин искренне надеялась, что Блекфайры отнимут наследников золотых львов, что война Девятигрошовых королей отберёт у Титоса и Тайвина, и Кивана, но этого не случилось. Боги никогда не слушали молитв Эллин Рейн, и бездушные звёзды смотрели на неё с небес холодно и надменно.

Когда через две недели она отбыла обратно в Кастамере, где было объявлено о её помолвке с Уолдераном Тарбеком, Эллин было уже всё равно. Её душу наполняла только чёрная ненависть. Что бы там ни говорил лорд Герольд, он очень быстро понял, что наскоро придуманная ложь леди Джейн не сможет избавить Эллин от последствий проведённой с Титосом ночи, и пытался опоить её лунным чаем. Поэтому её теперь отдавали этому старику, у которого самого были уже взрослые сыновья, и дом которого медленно хирел, уходя в небытие. Гербом дома Тарбеков была сине-белая семиконечная звезда. Снова звезда. Эти символы постоянно преследовали Эллин. Бездушные холодные звёзды, которые отобрали у неё всё. Но они не получили самого главного — души Эллин, они не сломили её волю. 

На собственной свадьбе она старалась улыбаться и не давать воли подступающим к глазам слезам. Она старалась не думать о ветхих стенах Тарбекхолла, осыпающихся от каждого сильного порывах ветра, ведь именно туда должен был из Кастамере увезти её муж, старалась не думать о запахе плесени и сырости, царивших в мрачных чертогах. Старалась не смотреть на старого мужа, который нынче ночью вскарабкается на неё, чтобы выполнить свой супружеский долг. 

Еда была безвкусной, вино — кислым, и свечи горели слишком тускло, но последнее только радовало её, потому что это скрадывало вскипающие в уголках глаз слёзы. Она – львица и не должна показывать своей слабости. Нельзя рыдать на свадебном пиру. От вида жирного каплуна, стоящего перед ней, Эллин почувствовала тошноту, как нередко бывало в последнее время, и пение менестреля неприятно резало слух, и Эллин на мгновение закрыла глаза, представляя себе, как рассекает глотку Герольду Золотому. 

Эллин родила чудесную девочку, которую она мстительно назвала Роанной в честь первой жены лорда Герольда, по которой тот долго страдал. Она прекрасно знала, что весть эта дойдёт до него, и надеялась хоть так досадить старику, хотя дочь она искренне полюбила. Роанна была замечательной девочкой, милой и послушной. Чертами лица, золотыми волосами и зеленоватыми с золотом глазами она действительно напоминала Титоса.

Ещё через год на свет появилась вторая дочь, уже от законного супруга, которую Эллин назвала Сиреллой, так же мечтая досадить Ланнистерам. Вскоре стало известно, что леди Джейн родила Титосу сына, которого назвали Тайвином. 

Прошло всего два года — и вороны принесли по-настоящему порадовавшую её весть — лорд Герольд скончался от заболевания мочевого пузыря, которое давно мучило его. И это была новость, осчастливившая Эллин едва ли не больше, чем рождение дочерей, и она искренне надеялась, что старый лев сдох в смердящей луже старческой мочи, найдя в себе силы, наконец, испражниться как следует. Эта картина, нарисованная в её воображении, заставляла её улыбаться и поднимала ей настроение. Словно на свадьбе с Тионом, еда и вино снова стали казаться ей невероятно прекрасными, и даже полуразрушенные стены Тарбекхолла выглядели уже не такими мрачными. 

Следующим лордом Утёса Кастерли стал Титос Ланнистер, беззубый и безотказный, который быстро заслужил прозвище Смеющегося Льва, у которого не было ни зубов, ни когтей, чтобы отвечать на прямые насмешки, брошенные ему в лицо. Он с лёгкостью раздавал богатства, которые накопил его отец — и прощал эти долги, его люди уходили к Тиреллам, и все Западные земли презирали его. Титос хотел получить всеобщую любовь, но заслужил только всеобщее презрение, и Эллин Рейн смеялась над ним громче всех. Щитом Ланниспорта и Хранителем Запада Титоса Ланнистера можно было назвать разве что в насмешку, несмотря на все старания покойного лорда Герольда сделать из последнего выжившего сына достойного наследника. 

Ланнистеры обречены, если главой дома будет такой, как Титос. 

Последний, несмотря на случившееся в прошлом, всё ещё хорошо относился к братьям Эллин, да и с ней самой он снова общался как ни в чём не бывало, делая вид, что не замечает сходства её первой дочери с ним самим. Все степенно делали вид, что не было той странной ночи, когда верность Титоса своей любимой жёнушке пошатнулась. И Эллин, и её братья с удовольствием пользовались щедростью Титоса, ведь именно на его деньги Эллин в конце концов превратила Тарбекхолл в настоящую крепость, восстановив его буквально по кирпичу, и благодаря деньгам Ланнистеров у Рейнов появилась собственная настоящая армия. 

Эллин почему-то вспомнила вечер, когда Титос объявил о помолвке своей дочери Дженны с Эммоном Фреем. Позор-то какой! На самом деле все думали, что Дженну выдадут за одного из сыновей лорда Роджера Рейна, однако мямля Титос не смог отказать даже Фреям. И, разумеется, Роджер был в ярости. Эллин тоже была оскорблена, но после объявления Титоса о помолвке семилетней Дженны с Эммоном, она только и могла, что громко расхохотаться в лицо Титосу, едва не расплескав вино, тогда как лорд Роджер, кипя от гнева, вскочил из-за стола и, не говоря ни слова, покинул чертог. 

Тогда Тайвин, ещё совсем мальчишка, впервые показал свои когти и зубы, будучи недовольным решением отца относительно Дженны. Все высокородные индюки, сидящие за столами, тоже были недовольны, и это прекрасно читалось по их кислым лицам, но только десятилетний львёнок высказал отцу то, что думали все.

— Как ты можешь так поступать с Дженной, отец? Она твоя единственная дочь, внучка Герольда Золотого и моя сестра! Как ты можешь отдавать её этому... слизняку?

Зал загудел — не то одобрительно, не то возмущённо, потому что маленький Тайвин тогда ещё не научился наносить оскорбления более изящно. Хотя, по сути, он был прав. Даже его отец понимал это. Титос посмотрел на старшего сына немного растерянно и даже как-то затравленно, хотя голосом и попытался изобразить угрозу — получилось у него, как всегда, не очень. Титос не был создан для того, чтобы угрожать, даже если перед ним стоял разгневанный ребёнок.

— Эммон Фрей — младший сын лорда Уолдера, это выгодный союз.

Тайвин сжал кулаки. 

— В таком случае тебе следовало отдать Дженну сразу за этого старого лорда, отец, а не за его сына. Ты ведь ни в чём не можешь отказать ему, верно? А если бы лорд Уолдер действительно попросил Дженну себе самому?

Безусловно, за такую беседу с отцом Тайвин заслуживал сурового наказания, будь он хоть трижды прав — не пристало так открыто при всех возражать отцу. Но всё, что сделал Титос — это повелел домашней страже спровадить Тайвина в его покои, где он мог бы успокоиться и как следует обдумать свои слова. Эллин бросила быстрый взгляд на Дженну, которая, кажется, была полностью согласна со словами старшего брата. И не удивительно. Эллин всегда считала Фреев глупыми, самовлюблёнными слизняками. Своим решением выдать свою единственную дочь за одного из них Титос не только оскорбил высокородных гостей, но и унизил достоинство собственного дома.

Тайвин всё сказал верно. Даже удивительно, что у этого беззубого котёнка действительно получилось произвести на свет льва. Только вот дотянет ли дом Ланнистеров до вступления Тайвина в права лорда?

После того, как не стало Герольда Золотого, Тайвин казался единственным зверем в доме Ланнистеров, которого следовало бояться. Он был бесстрашен, обладал железной волей и твёрд не по годам. 

Тайвин Ланнистер — единственная надежда золотых львов, и он же мог стать погибелью Эллин. Она прекрасно слышала треск, который издают её ворота под напором тарана, слышала крики солдат — кричали как её защитники, так и армия львят, на которую лили остатки кипящего масла и смолы, приправляя этот раскалённый соус острыми стрелами. Но всего этого было, кажется, недостаточно, чтобы отвадить сира Тайвина от штурма Тарбекхолла.

Град камней обрушился на замок, и грохот стоял такой, что задрожала башня, в которой сидела Эллин, продолжая потягивать вино. Скоро придётся остановиться, потому что она должна была сохранить ясное сознание, чтобы увидеть, как придёт её брат и уничтожит Тайвина Ланнистера. Пора было, в конце концов, покинуть это место и направиться в укрытие к своим детям.

Дверь скрипнула. Эллин не обернулась, но взволнованный голос Тиона заставил её вздрогнуть. 

— Вы звали меня, матушка? 

Эллин отставила чашу на стоящий рядом стол и поднялась со своего места, чтобы рывком подойти к Тиону и прижать его к себе, зарываясь руками в его волосы, вдыхая запах. Её любимый сын…

— Тион, — Эллин обхватила руками его лицо, вглядываясь в глаза. Он совсем уже взрослый, её мальчик. — Ты не ранен? 

— Мне нужно идти, нам нужно оборонять ворота Тарбекхолла, и я... я должен отомстить за отца Ланнистерам! Ты видела, матушка? Они насадили на пики голову моего отца и всех его людей! Тайвин ответит за это! 

Тайвин был одногодкой Тиона. Эллин смотрела на него и понимала, что если бы не леди Джейн, то Тион мог бы быть его братом. Она вцепилась в его плечи, сжав пальцы так, что Тион даже вздрогнул. 

— Ты должен остаться и отправиться со мной к твоим сёстрам и младшему брату, Тион, они справятся без тебя. Побудь со своей матерью, пока к нам на помощь не приехал твой лорд-дядя из Кастамере. Он уже в пути. Я знаю это. Я чувствую. 

— И что же подумает лорд Роджер, когда узнает, что его племянник отсиживался вместе с матерью, пока остатки его войска обороняли стены и гибли от камней и стрел Ланнистеров? 

— Ты скажешь, что был рядом со своей матерью, потому что только тебе я могла доверить свою жизнь. Потому что ты наследник своего отца. Тион, я всегда жила ради своих детей, я...

— Матушка! — крикнул Тион, и Эллин не успела договорить, потому что один из огромных камней, которыми поливал Тарбекхолл Тайвин Ланнистер, врезался в донжон, разрушив одну стену и заставив башню опасно зашататься. 

В разные стороны полетели камни и пыль, но Тион прикрыл собой Эллин, не давая каменной крошке поранить её. Она услышала, как мелкие камни застучали по его панцирю. 

— Нужно уходить, матушка, — Тион вцепился ей в руку и увлёк за собой. Она почти ничего не видела из-за пыли и из-за слёз, застилавших ей глаза. Пол под ногами зашатался. Тион тянул её вниз по лестнице, и Эллин не знала, рухнут ли в следующее мгновение стены и потолки им на головы или нет. Впервые за долгое время она мысленно молилась, призывая к богам — старым и новым — моля о том, чтобы они сохранили жизнь её сыну, отобрав дыхание у Тайвина Ланнистера.

Когда отряд во главе с Алином Марбрандом — отцом суки Джейн — погиб от рук солдат Рейнов, Эллин знатно повеселилась, надеясь, что жёнушка Титоса льёт горькие слёзы по своему ненаглядному лорду-отцу. Лорд-муж Эллин поступал по праву сильного, завоёвывая новые земли для неё и их детей. А слабовольный Титос, следуя указу короля, отправил этих глупцов, чтобы арестовать её и Уолдерана. Разумеется, Роджер и Рейнальд прекрасно знали, что за отряд они перебили. Скорее всего, это понимал и сам Титос, но беззубый котёнок ничего не смог возразить Красному Льву, когда тот рассказывал о трагической ошибке. 

— Знамён мы не увидели, да и по одежде не различить, — Рейнальд рассказывал Эллин о своём посещении Утёса Кастерли после того, как всё произошло, и изображал на лице скорбную мину и говорил не менее скорбным голосом, каким говорил с Титосом Ланнистером. После этого он смеялся, говоря, что Титосу попросту пришлось проглотить и это — как бы ни был глуп котёнок, он-то прекрасно знал, что отряд возглавлял его второй сын Киван, служивший Роджеру оруженосцем. — Каков глупец, сестрица! — продолжал веселиться Рейнальд, успевший выпить изрядно вина вместе с Эллин.

В Западных землях началась смута, которая вполне устраивала Эллин — дом Ланнистеров погружался во тьму, что не могло не радовать её, она улыбалась от одной мысли о золотых львиных шкурах, которые всё ещё надеялась раздобыть для себя. Отряды короля ничего не могли поделать, и тот, к счастью, вскоре погиб в Летнем замке, а его безвольный сын был вовлечён в войну Девятигрошовых королей. Эллин всегда ненавидела Блекфайров, но тогда она впервые возлагала большие надежды на их победу — тогда бы Ланнистерам точно пришёл конец.

О, если бы Тайвин Ланнистер не вернулся живым со своей первой войны... Но этой милости боги ей не оказали, и львёнок вернулся в свои владения, принявшись наводить свои порядки. 

Посланники сира Тайвина приезжали ко всем должникам его ни на что не способного отца, вороны разлетелись во все концы Западных земель. Разумеется, Эллин, как и её лорда-мужа, разозлило послание львёнка о том, что они должны вернуть Титосу золото, либо дать заложников. Письмо было возмутительное. Однако Эллин всё равно считала, что Уолдеран поступил как последний дурак, когда помчался в Утёс Кастерли лично. Эллин не раз говорила ему поступить так же, как поступил её брат Роджер — просто проигнорировать возмутительное послание. Тот велел всем своим союзникам и вассалам не предпринимать ничего. 

— Кто такой этот львёнок, — смеялся Роджер Рейн, — чтобы я склонялся перед ним и признавал его притязания на свои по праву полученные золото и земли?

И Эллин пыталась отговорить Уолдерана от опрометчивого поступка, потому что давно уже поняла: Тайвин — это не добродушный Титос, с ним не получится договориться. Поэтому, когда до Эллин дошла весть о том, что её лорд-муж столкнулся с Тайвином и был взят в плен, она не удивилась, но испытала досаду. У неё не было особенных чувств к Уолдерану, кроме подобия привязанности, однако теперь она являлась леди Тарбек и не могла стерпеть того, что львёнок держит в зловонных темницах Утёса Кастерли главу дома Тарбеков. 

Наверное, юный сир Тайвин ожидал от Эллин покаяния. Ожидал, что она уступит, возможно, даже лично приедет к Ланнистерам, умоляя сохранить жизнь её мужу. Если так, то Тайвин плохо знал Эллин. Лобызать наглому львёнку стопы она не собиралась. Поэтому вскоре в её руках оказались сразу трое Ланнистеров, которых захватили в плен люди мужа по её поручению. Среди них по удачному стечению обстоятельств оказался и Стаффорд, племянник Титоса, сын его покойного брата. Эллин была уверена, что эта жизнь чего-то да стоит в глазах Ланнистеров, хотя при этом надеялась, что Тайвин не послушает своего отца и причинит вред Уолдерану — это стало бы прекрасным поводом не только спустить три золотых львиных шкуры, но открыто пойти против Ланнистеров войной под знаменем мести за убитого лорда Тарбека.

Так думала Эллин. Однако за спиной Тайвина всё ещё маячил мягкий и добродушный Титос. Эллин знала: если бы не он, Уолдеран уже был бы покойником, как и пленные Ланнистеры, а её братья созывали бы знамёна. Но вместо поля брани Рейнальд ехал на встречу с Титосом, чтобы договориться об обмене пленными.

Всё решилось в замке Кастамере, который на самом деле являлся неприступной крепостью – большая часть замка находилась под землёй, в бывших золотоносных шахтах, где можно было укрыться от любого неприятеля. Эллин нравилась идея о том, что Тайвин лично убедится в невозможности взять замок её братьев. Каково же было её разочарование, когда львёнок отказался присутствовать на пиру, который устроил лорд Рейн в богатых чертогах, отреставрированных в своё время на золото Ланнистеров. 

Вместо Тайвина на обмен приехал Киван, а Титос вернул Уолдерана, вдобавок радушно сообщив о том, что в качестве извинения за необдуманный поступок своего старшего сына прощает все долги дому Тарбеков. Эллин милостиво улыбалась гостям, потягивала вино и время от времени посматривала в сторону Кивана, который походил разве что на тень Тайвина. Кажется, в этом пятнадцатилетнем юноше напрочь отсутствовали амбиции и стремление к власти.

«Всю жизнь вы проживёте в тени своего брата, сир, — думала Эллин, разглядывая бывшего оруженосца лорда Рейна, — так что молитесь, чтобы он встретился с Семерыми до того, как обеспечит себе наследника».

Впрочем, Эллин искренне надеялась на то, что и сам дом Ланнистеров просуществует недолго — во всяком случае, она готова была пойти на всё ради мести. Она не простила им ни унижений, ни позора, которые ей пришлось пережить. 

Происходящее сейчас было всего лишь представлением — все это прекрасно понимали, за исключением разве что добродушно смеющегося лорда Титоса, хотя и у того странно блестели глаза. Возможно, из-за слёз, которые он всё ещё лил время от времени по своей ненаглядной леди Джейн.

— Целую вечность, — говорил Титос, доверительно обращаясь к Роджеру и Рейнальду, а потом наклоняясь к Уолдерану, — да продлится наша дружба целую вечность. Дом Ланнистеров навсегда останется друзьями Рейнов и Тарбеков, пусть больше ни одна чёрная тень не ляжет между нами. Поднимаю кубок за ваше здоровье!

Эллин бросила быстрый взгляд на Кивана. Тот поднял кубок, но не проронил ни слова. Даже не улыбнулся. И через год Эллин поняла почему. Она узнала, что имя той чёрной тени, которая положит конец «вечной» дружбе их домов, было Тайвин Ланнистер.

Ворон прилетел рано утром, мейстер Манквин разбудил лорда Тарбека, говоря о плохих новостях, пришедших с Утёса Кастерли. Лично от сира Тайвина Ланнистера. 

— Чего ещё нужно этому зарвавшемуся сопляку? — ворчал Уолдеран, кутаясь в халат и ёжась от холода раннего утра. Эллин приподнялась на локте, прикрывая обнажённую грудь одеялом и глядя то на мужа, то на застывшего рядом с ним, подобно каменному изваянию, мейстера. Лицо Уолдерана в неверном утреннем свете из удивлённого быстро стало гневным, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. В тот момент он показался Эллин столетним стариком, готовым умереть от гнева.

— Что там, Уолдеран? — не выдержала Эллин. В тот момент ей казалось, что молчание длится целую вечность, хотя на деле не прошло, наверное, и нескольких мгновений. 

Уолдеран сжал письмо в руке, комкая его.

— Львёнок пишет о том, что мы должны явиться в Утёс Кастерли. Ты, я и твои братья Рейны, чтобы понести ответ за свои преступления. Можешь представить себе подобное? 

— Но ведь у нас мир с Ланнистерами, милорд, — заметил молчавший до этого момента мейстер Манквин. — С чего бы лорду Титосу его нарушать? 

— Это не лорд Титос, это сир Тайвин. Кажется, лорд Титос уже ничего не решает, вся власть перешла к этому сопляку, который хотел убить меня, а теперь велит отвечать за какие-то преступления. Неслыханно! Готовь воронов, пора созывать знамёна, — бросил Уолдеран мейстеру Манквину и тот, торопливо кивнув, вышел прочь.

На мгновение Эллин стало страшно, несмотря на то, что она была львицей, и ей редко доводилось испытывать страх. Тем более, теперь, когда ей наконец представился шанс увидеть, как Ланнистеров уничтожат. Но откуда взялось это непрошенное странное чувство, на миг ледяными тисками сжавшее её содрогнувшееся нутро? Ответа на этот вопрос у Эллин не было. 

В тот же день Тарбеки и Рейны отреклись от своей клятвы верности Ланнистерам и, как только до Тарбекхолла дошла весть о том, что Тайвин идёт сюда во главе пятитысячной армии, Эллин отправила воронов в Кастамере — нескольких сразу, чтобы хотя бы один долетел к лорду Рейну наверняка. 

А потом Тайвин оказался у ворот Тарбекхолла.

Оказался раньше, чем лорд Рейн со своим войском из Кастамере. Её муж был уже мёртв, как и большинство его людей. Эллин и сама понимала, что вряд ли увидит теперь Роджера и смерть Тайвина Ланнистера от его руки. Всё, на что она была теперь способна — это оплакивать своего умирающего сына, которого не могла оставить под завалами камней, раздробившими ему всю нижнюю часть тела. Они так и не успели добраться в другую часть этого проклятого замка — один из гигантских камней разрушил стену, которая частично рухнула на Тиона. Теперь она никогда не увидит остальных своих детей, которых она так надеялась защитить. Эллин рыдала, сжимая руку Тиона, глядя, как кровь выплёскивается из его рта. Она рыдала, проклиная Ланнистеров и моля всех существующих богов о том, чтобы те наслали самое страшное проклятье на золотых львов. Она выла над своим почти мёртвым сыном, и вой этот имел мало схожего с человеческим.

— Уходите, матушка, — шептал Тион. Он был бледен и едва мог говорить. Эллин покачала головой. 

— Молчи, Тион, лучше молчи, сейчас приедет лорд Рейн, и всё будет хорошо. 

— Матушка...

— Не бойся, Тион, Ланнистеры всё равно получат своё. Не только они платят свои долги. Я клянусь, я обещаю тебе, клянусь всеми богами, которые только есть в этом проклятом мире. Только не умирай, Тион. Тион... Тион! Тион! 

Камни сыпались сверху, Эллин слышала грохот и треск. Мир сузился до лица умершего сына, и, наверное, именно его застывшие глаза, наполненные болью, были последним, что она увидела. Донжон рухнул им на головы, погребая под собой, а она смотрела в глаза сына и видела там бездонную пропасть, в которой сияли холодные и такие же бездушные звёзды. 

А потом само небо обрушилось на неё – и наступила кромешная темнота.

...До слуха Тайвина Ланнистера всё ещё доносились хорошо знакомые с войны звуки: вокруг него умирали люди, корчась в лужах крови, и причитали женщины, которых выволокли во двор. Многих из них уже наверняка успели изнасиловать. Но Тайвина больше интересовали дочери леди Эллин. Они уцелели, и с ними был, на свою беду, самый младший сын Эллин — трёхлетний Лорен. Он ревел, размазывая сопли и слёзы по лицу, цепляясь за юбку своей старшей сестры Роанны. 

Их привели люди из личной гвардии Тайвина, среди которых был сир Амори Лорх — его верный пёс, готовый всегда выполнить приказ своего хозяина. 

Тайвин окинул девушек и рыдающего мальчишку ледяным взглядом. Роанна... Золотые волосы и зелёные глаза. Значит, это правда. Роанна — его единокровная сестра по отцу, но тем хуже для неё.

— Девиц отправить в Молчаливые Сёстры, мальчишку... — Тайвин снова посмотрел на Лорена и прищурился. — Мальчишку бросьте в колодец и засыпьте камнями, — сказал он, обращаясь к сиру Амори. 

Сир Амори кивнул и вцепился в ребёнка, и тут запричитали Роанна и Сирелла, умоляя Тайвина о пощаде.

— Прошу вас, сир, умоляю вас, — Роанна рухнула перед ним на колени, и Сирелла последовала её примеру, протягивая к нему руки. — Пощадите нашего брата, он ведь совсем ещё кроха и ничего не понимает. Он не совершал никаких преступлений. Делайте с нами что хотите, но пощадите маленького Лорена. Отправьте его в Вольные Города, и он никогда не вернётся назад, никогда не станет искать вас и мстить, клянусь вам. 

— Пожалуйста, сир Тайвин, — слабым голосом повторила Сирелла. 

Амори Лорх внезапно громко заржал, говоря:

— Верно, виноват он только в том, что вылез из манды злобной стервы, однако назад его уже не запихнёшь, — он схватил Лорена под мышки и понёс перед собой. Тот продолжал завывать как раненое животное. Маленький и совершенно беспомощный перед людьми, не ведающими пощады.

— Тайвин, — внезапно вмешался Киван. Никто не заметил, как он здесь оказался. Однако он схватил Тайвина за руку и проговорил негромко: — Может быть, они правы. Посадим его на корабль и отправим на другой конец света. В конце концов, он и в самом деле ни в чём не виноват. 

— ...а потом найдётся кто-нибудь — а такое вполне вероятно — кто примется рассказывать мальчишке о его родне, оставшейся за Узким морем, и заодно расскажет о том, как кончили его родичи, — закончил за него Тайвин. — Нет, последний Тарбек должен умереть, как умрёт вскоре и последний Рейн, иначе наше милосердие рано или поздно обернётся нам боком. 

— А Роанна... — продолжил Киван, но Тайвин не дал ему договорить. 

— Я знаю. Лучше, чтобы она, как и её сестра, стала Молчаливой Сестрой, и никто и никогда не узнает из её уст лишнего. 

Тайвин отвернулся от Кивана, и тот ровно одно мгновение смотрел на старшего брата так, словно увидел впервые, хотя он всегда знал, каков Тайвин. Ему было всего девятнадцать, однако далеко не каждый зрелый мужчина решится совершить то, на что способен юный сир Тайвин. 

Настоящий рыцарь никогда не убивал детей своими руками — всегда поручал это верным псам. Львиное сердце Тайвина, верно, было вытесано из камней Утёса Кастерли. Девушек уводили солдаты, а Амори Лорх подтащил ребёнка к колодцу. Киван отвернулся и не стал смотреть на то, как туда кинут его, всё ещё кричащего от страха, чтобы засыпать сверху камнями. 

— Нужно спешить, возможно, лорд Рейн ещё не успел добраться до Кастамере, — сухо обронил Тайвин, обращаясь к Кивану и выдёргивая того из потока мыслей. 

Тот кивнул. Роджер Рейн пытался застать их врасплох, зайдя с тыла, буквально несколько часов назад, когда Тарбекхолл был практически разрушен, а из глазницы покойного лорда Тарбека ворон успел выклевать глаз. Однако лорду Рейну пришлось стремительно отступить, уводя за собой уцелевшие остатки войска, неся подарок от войска Ланнистеров — арбалетный болт между собственных лопаток. Возможно, он истечёт кровью до того, как доберётся до Кастамере, ведь не приходилось сомневаться, куда бежит растерявший остатки гордости Красный Лев, поджав свой хвост. 

— Предайте всех выживших мечу, а потом сожгите это место, — отдал приказ Тайвин, вскакивая на коня и направляя его через разрушенные тараном ворота. 

Когда Тайвин повёл войско в сторону Кастамере, руины Тарбекхолл уже были полностью объяты пламенем. Можно было не сомневаться, что лорда Рейна и всех его домашних ждёт не менее завидная участь.

Сумерки опустились незаметно, и в сиреневом полумраке всё ещё, казалось, слышались затихающие крики и хрипы, рыдания и грохот рухнувшей башни, смешиваясь с разговорами и смехом солдат. 

Киван оглянулся на оставленные позади остатки Тарбекхолла. На небе загорались первые звёзды, которые глодало вечно голодное пламя, обращая чей-то хорошо знакомый мир в горячий пепел.


End file.
